


his sun

by goldenhyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk tbh, ill add more taggs as i write it, its gonna be angsty, theres gonna be some chensung ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhyucks/pseuds/goldenhyucks
Summary: donghyuck was his sun.mark was his moon.jeno was the stars.-in which donghyuck and mark and going through their 2017 summer fight and donghyuck finds solace in jeno's arms





	1. donghyuck was his sun

mark and donghyuck were the perfect couple, in every way possible. they were different, yet so alike.

some would say they were soulmates. two boys from complete different backgrounds joining a company around the same time. one of them was annoying and clingy and the other, although pretending to get mad, started to get feelings for him. it's cliché but very few things aren't cliché when it comes to donghyuck.

sometimes mark would lie with the younger on his bed looking at the sleeping beauty. sometimes he'd trace the constellations on his face. but sometimes he would lay there thanking God that he has the privilege of holding the other in his arms.

how he loved it when donghyuck would tug on his sleeve begging for mark to take him home. he knew donghyuck didn't really want to go home, he just wanted mark to rest, and for that he was forever thankful. donghyuck was the first person to make him feel loved and appreciated like this.

it was a night like many others. the two lovers were sat, limbs intertwined, in donghyuck’s room. mark stroked his thumb along the younger’s hand, before leaning down to whisper, “i love you lee donghyuck,”

donghyuck was his sun. shining brighter than anything else.


	2. mark was his moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @goldenhyucks

donghyuck had taken a liking to mark almost the second the Canadian boy entered the sm building at the age of 14 with his adorable round glasses. the same round glasses that donghyuck would make fun of for the next six years.

  


sometimes donghyuck would sing mark to sleep, hoping that his voice would bring the elder some sort of calm. sometimes donghyuck spend the night letting mark vent all his frustrations, so he could have some peace of mind. but sometimes he would wake up at three am to see his boyfriend overwork himself overwork himself as always. sometimes he'd fall and donghyuck would always be there to catch him.

  


he hated seeing the one he loved he like this so more often than not, he'd tug on the elders sleeve trying to make him leave early. he'd use some basic excuse like the fact that he wanted to watch a movie. he didn't know if mark bought it or not but as long as he was safe donghyuck was happy.

  


one of marks legs was in between donghyuck’s and the latter arms were snaked around the formers waist. mark leaned down to whisper in donghyucks ear, the comment making him blush slightly before replying, “I love you too my mark lee,”

  


mark was his moon. his source of calm in the darkness  of the night.

  



	3. being each other's other half

“why can't I show my affection to you infront of everyone!” donghyuck screamed in frustration, “why do you always push me away!”

 

“we live in a homophobic society donghyuck! our entire future could be ruined!” mark retaliated.

 

“you don't get it do you. I don't want any of this! not when it means that I can't show the world how much I love you!” donghyuck was frustrated with the world. why should he not be able to be happy. why does it seem that everyone apart from himself has the right has the right to say how he should lead his life.

 

“we can’t do that!”

 

“what do you want to do then? break up?,” donghyuck questioned. he was sure mark would say no, and they would end up cuddling, whispering apologies to each other. but what the elder said next shocked him.

 

“maybe that's the right thing to do,” mark didn't fail to catch the look of hurt in the golden boy’s eyes.

 

“no hyuck I didn't mean-” it was heart breaking seeing him like that.

 

“don't call me hyuck. I'm done, mark,” and with that, donghyuck left the room.

sometimes being each other's other half wasn't enough to stop heart break.


	4. jeno was the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @goldenhyucks  
> curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/goldenhyucks

jeno and donghyuck had met a month after donghyuck joined sm. before that, the latter was always alone as he was the youngest by a couple years. whenever the older boys would ask him to practise with them, he’d politely refuse, choosing practising alone for hours on end, over having to deal with older guys.  
  
  
when jeno joined the company, donghyuck instantly took a liking to him. he was calm and it balanced out his own eccentric personality. they would spend every moment they had together - jaemin often joining them. they were the best of friends. though jeno was happy with the best friend title, he would be lying if he said he didn’t want something more.  
  
  
so he decided to confess.  
  
  
but mark joined and suddenly all their conversations shifted to being about mark. with donghyuck it was always mark this and mark that but he didn’t complain because jeno’s sole purpose was to make donghyuck the happiest boy alive.  
  
  
-  
  
“jeno,” a voice mumbled from said boy’s door.  
  
  
“just a minute hyuck,” donghyuck felt a sharp pain in his heart at the nickname, allowing himself to sob. at the sound of the boys cries, jeno rushed to the door pulling donghyuck into a tight hug. “who made you cry?” he asked, the anger evident in his tone.  
  
  
“mark…” of course it was mark. it always fucking is.  
  
  
“come on hyuck lets go inside,” jeno’s room was minimalistic, it was really no surprise though. the only form of decoration, that wasn’t plants, were the pictures of him, donghyuck, jaemin and renjun, stuck on the wall above this bed.  
  
  
donghyuck was still crying and jeno’s shoulders became wet with tears. “hyuck? lets put some comfortable clothes on, ok?”  
  
  
jeno went to grab two pairs of joggers and two shirts before returning to donghyuck with the clothes in his hands. “get changed and then we'll talk, ok?”  
  
  
“ok,” the two had been friends for years so changing in front of each other was nothing - for donghyuck at least, as for jeno, it always left butterflies.  
  
  
the elder marvelled at donghyuck, dressed in his own clothes. jeno was taller so naturally his clothes were big on donghyuck but it was cute seeing him look so small. he snapped out of his trance when donghyuck cleared his throat.  
  
  
jeno gestured for donghyuck to lie down, earning a nod in return. the younger did just that, jeno following him.  
  
  
they lay in each other’s arms, silence enveloping the room.  
  
  
“do you want to talk about it now?” jeno asked tentatively, but donghyuck was already fast asleep.  
  
  
jeno was the stars. always there if you needed comforting, if you needed someone to ground you and if you wanted someone to dream with.


	5. didn't make any sense

“mark and I broke up,” the statement came so suddenly that jeno was almost sure that he had misheard. donghyuck and mark were perfect for each other, it didn’t made any sense.

 

“what…” jeno’s mouth was still wide open in disbelief.

 

“yeah,” the sorrow in donghyuck’s eyes was easily picked up by his best friend.

 

“why?” jeno blurted out.

 

“this whole dating but having to hide from the public thing just didn't work out. I'm a clingy bitch but mark accepts pda only from the other members,” jeno knew this was true. he'd accept affection from everyone but donghyuck. at least in public. when they were out of the public's eye, mark would always shower him with love. 

 

“I know that you probably think I should’ve been happy with what I have and I was! but i asked him if he wanted to break up, I meant to ask him if that was our only option but he didn't understand that, I think. his answer was yes,” tears were beginning to appear in donghyuck’s eyes again.

 

“tell you what we'll do. we won't go to practice today,”

 

“we still need to practise, we're in the middle of promotions!” donghyuck protested.

 

“I don't care. we won't go, and we're gonna spend the whole day in bed eating ice cream and binge watching high school musical,” jeno held donghyuck’s hand gently, waiting for his response. the latter seemed to hesitate before answering, “ok. I love you, you know that right,”

 

“I know,” jeno replied because donghyuck’s kind of love was still love and he was ok with that.


	6. the next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna start updating once every two days from now on, instead of everyday. i'm just busy with school and don't have much time to write. thank you for your patience!
> 
> twitter: @goldenhyucks  
> curious cat: curiouscat.me/goldenhyucks

it was the next day. after a few more tears being shed and gallons of ice cream being ate, donghyuck fell asleep in jeno's arms. it was a common occurrence, yet it still had brought butterflies.

 

the sun was high in the sky by the time the younger had woken up. he rubbed his eyes cutely as he yawned.

 

last night donghyuck had insisted that they still go to practice. after all, he had to get used to performing with mark as they were going to have a comeback stage later on in the day.

 

“you have 30 minutes to get ready, I let you sleep in but we need to leave soon if we want to get to practice,” jeno instructed.

 

“yes sir,” was the reply he got as donghyuck got out of his bed and into the shower robotically.

 

jeno supposed that he should go make the boy some breakfast, after all that crying he was probably starving.

 

he walked to the kitchen, a smile of his face from the thought of surprising donghyuck with his favourite pancakes.

 

the kitchen was almost empty, someone sat on the table, nibbling on a piece of toast while staring into space. it was mark.

 

jeno scoffed causing the elder to turn his head to check where the noise had come from. once his eyes landed on jeno he bowed his head in what seemed like shame. “you really fucked up mark lee,”

 

said boy sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I know and I'm sorry-”

 

“I don't care if you're sorry, go say that to him,” mark bit his lip and hesitated before deciding to change the topic.

 

“what are you doing?”

 

“making hyuck pancakes,” replied jeno, causing a choked, “oh,” to escape his lips. the tension in the room was thick and jeno wanted to leave so badly, but he couldn't until the pancakes were done. he sighed, deciding to spark up a conversation, he couldn't ruin his friendship with mark because of donghyuck, his job depended on it. “you ready for today? we’re gonna be busy,”

 

“I know. dance practice, comeback stage and a fanmeeting. when are we going to get a break,”

 

“we're idols mark, we live to make people smile and according so our ceo that doesn't include breaks. but why are you here anyways? shouldn't you be at your own dorms,”

 

“I was returning jisung’s hoodie,”

 

“oh. ok,” yup it was definitely awkward between them. the pancakes were done so jeno quickly said goodbye before rushing to his room. he looked around smiling. strictly speaking this wasn't actually donghyuck’s room, but jeno bad an extra bed and donghyuck preferred the dreamies’ dorms so he was allowed to stay there whenever he wanted to, hence his items being scattered around. he liked it like this, it made him feel closer to the boy.

 

“jeno!” a voice called out from inside the bathroom.

 

“yeah, hyuck?”

 

“I forgot my clothes, can you bring me them!” jeno sighed. of course donghyuck forgot his clothes, when does his not. he scanned the room, looking for clothes the younger may have prepared earlier and it must be his lucky day, because they're on the back of a chair. he grabbed them quickly before knocking on the bathroom door.

 

“leave the on the door handle, i'll get them!”

 

“ok hyuck, but hurry up I made you pancakes,”

 

“yes sir! I love you,” and that last bit brings butterflies with it but donghyuck must never know.


	7. going downhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice, here's the actual chapter 7 !!  
> twitter: @goldenhyucks (I'm doing a social media au based on this)  
> curious cat: curiouscat.me/goldenhyucks

nct dream had been practising their choreo for an hour now and the same issue kept resurfacing. in the dance, donghyuck was supposed to put his hand on mark's shoulder but the elder would flinch every time.

“mark. come here, we need to talk,” it was their manager and he didn't sound all that pleased.

mark’s head hung low as he followed the manager to a corner of the room. it was useless, really, because everyone could here everything clearly anyways. “listen mark. I know that you're extremely hard working. I know you probably work harder than everyone in this building. however you need to stop behaving like this. I understand that whatever you may be going through right now with donghyuck may be hard but it's not an excuse because this is the real world. and in the real world if you can't work properly because of whatever reason, you're fired. we've been trying for an hour and you keep causing us to stop. we haven't gotten through the whole song once mark lee. you're a grown adult so get your act together,” there were tears in mark's eyes. the manager had been harsh, especially since mark had tried his best since they were trainees. but he was right. they weren't children and they couldn't let their personal affairs get in the way of their job. especially when the kpop industry was so cutthroat.

mark breathed in deeply, muttered an apology and went back to his position.

“ok everyone we're gonna make a slight change to the choreo,” their manager started, “lee donghyuck when you come forwards, stay away from mark, the fans will realise something's wrong but it's better than what was happening now,” he paused to make sure donghyuck had understood, “ok. continue practising,”

it was only the second day after the breakup and things were already going downhill.


	8. smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu here's the first (short) look at chensung !!  
> twitter: @goldenhyucks  
> curious cat: curiouscat.me/goldenhyucks

days had passed, sure there were rumours going around, and fans were worried, but the tension that had previously lingered was starting to disappear.

 

donghyuck spent most of his time in nct dream’s dorm but their manager insisted that he would have to go back to his own room once in a while. he said that it was needed for donghyuck and mark to learn to control their emotions around each other and not affect their work.

 

everyone seemed to have regained their smiles, and all though it was probably bullshit (if jeno walking in on donghyuck crying multiple times was anything to go by), it was still a start and that's what mattered.

 

currently they were crammed on the sofa watching a movie. it was a horror movie and even though donghyuck would always pretend that he loved horror movies, jeno knew he was actually terrified of them.

 

a jump scare caused everyone to scream and latch onto the person next to them, donghyuck grabbing jeno's arm and nestling his head in the crook of jeno’s neck. the younger boy sighed shakily before whispering into the latter's neck, “that was so scary oh my God,”

 

jeno chuckled partly due to what donghyuck had said and partly due to the fact that donghyucks breath was tickling his neck. “i know hyuck,” he paused for a second. he knew donghyuck loved holding hands, especially when he was afraid, but for some reason he still hesitated, “do you wanna hold my hand,”

 

donghyuck didn't answer but after a second, he felt warmth enveloping his own hand. jeno squeezed the other boy's hand, in an attempt to calm him.

it was nice holding his hand like this. of course, it would be better as boyfriends, but donghyuck's hand was so warm and so small in jeno's own.

his eyes flirted around the room, landing chenle who had fallen asleep on jisung’s lap, the latter looking at him fondly and playing with his hair.

 

“sungie,” jeno whispered.

 

the youngest member looked up at the sound of his name. he raised his eyebrow, hoping jeno could see it in the dimly lit room. “take chenle to bed, he's going to get a cramp,”

 

“the movie's almost over can't I take him then?” jeno looked at him as if to say, “really? you willing to let your boyfriend have cramps?” so jisung sighed, standing up which chenle still in his arms. how that skinny boy could pick chenle up, was beyond jeno.

 

he watched as jisung kissed chenle’s forehead, the latter smiling in his sleep. he was jealous but he would be lying if he said, that wasn't something he wished to be able to do. he looked at at donghyuck, who was currently playing with jeno's fingers and sighed deeply.

 

it was better to not be too wrapped in his fantasies because that's all they were, fantasies. donghyuck was much too in love with mark, to look at jeno as anything other than a friend.


	9. mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @goldenhyucks  
> curious cat: curiouscat.me/goldenhyucks

it was the middle of the night when jeno woke up. sniffles could be heard, interrupting the deafening silence. he rubbed his eyes groggily, “hyuck? is that you?” the cries suddenly became muffled. as if donghyuck put his hand over his mouth to try and stop the sounds from coming out, of course though, it was too dark for jeno to tell.

 

“come here,” jeno opened up his arms, in hope that donghyuck would find them. the younger entered jeno's embrace, holding him tightly and sobbing into his chest, “is this about mark?” jeno hoped he didn't sound as annoyed as he felt. he knew he it wasn't rational to be angry at mark but he couldn't help it when his best friend and first love was crying into his arms.

 

donghyuck nodded his sobs not pausing. “talk to me hyuck, let it out.”

 

jeno heard the other let in a shaky deep breath. he seemed as though he was trying to collect his thoughts. “I feel stupid,” jeno wouldn't to tell him that he shouldn't feel stupid, that it wasn't his fault, but he knew he should let donghyuck continue. “it's like… how is it possible that i had everything, and by that I mean mark because he  _ is  _ my everything, yet I threw it all away because of one little detail that we couldn't even control. it wasn't like he didn't love me! he just didn't want us to face discrimination. but I fucked it up. I fucked the only thing that makes me happy up,” jeno wasn't going to lie. hearing donghyuck say that mark was the only thing that made him happy, hurt. but he wasn't going to be selfish instead he held the younger in his arm.

 

donghyuck cried for an immeasurable amount of time as jeno stroked his hair. 

 

after a while, jeno had had enough of seeing donghyuck cry. he cradled the younger's face in his hand. kissing his nose he said, “lee donghyuck. you are amazing. you didn't fuck anything up. I know you love mark but your life isn't over. in the end it'll be ok,” said boy looked at jeno for what felt like an eternity. he never broke his intense stare. his eyes were soft and still shiny from crying. he looked beautiful. utterly beautiful.

 

and then he leaned in, his lips slotting perfectly in jeno's. 

 

the elder felt heat rush to his face. he felt complete ecstasy in that moment. it was all he had waited for since he was 14 and first found out the meaning of love.

 

but of course life didn't want jeno to be happy. he sat there on his bed, dumbfounded as the love of his life ran away, tears making an appearance in his eyes.

 

of course jeno wasn't getting a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry jeno😔


	10. we'll always love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter, this chapter and the next are all about the same event. I just wanted to split them so it's all clearer.
> 
> twitter: goldenhyucks  
> curiouscat: curiouscat.me/goldenhyucks

jeno couldn't believe he had just done that. sure it was donghyuck who had kissed him but the boy was vulnerable. he wasn't thinking straight straight, yet jeno still let him kiss him. he was such a bad best friend.

 

jeno stared at the wall opposite the bed in self pity.  _ it was so nice _ , he heard a voice speaking from inside his head.

 

the voice was right, it  _ was  _ nice but it was also wrong and disgusting that jeno had basically just taken advantage of his friend. donghyuck was going to regret it - it seemed like he already did.

 

tears fell silently, “I'm the fucking worst person ever,” he whispered into the night, “he deserves so much better,”

  
  


-

  
  


donghyuck had found himself in jaemin and renjun's room. he realised that they hadn't spent much time together anymore. of course, he felt guilty, but that guilt was pushed to the back of his mind, the guilt of kissing his best friend without real consent overpowering it.

 

he was sobbing, sitting in between jaemin and renjun. 

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry,” jaemin tilted his head in confusion, looking at his boyfriend who was threading his fingers through the younger’s hair.

 

“why are you sorry hyuck?” renjun asked.

 

“you have no reason to be sorry, baby,” jaemin continued.

 

“I don't want to mess up my friendship with you guys too because it seems that the only thing I'm good at is messing up relationships,” he paused, recollecting his thoughts, “I kissed him,”

 

“who, mark?”

 

“no. jeno,” jaemin gasped silently. jeno’s feelings weren't a secret to him and renjun, so knowing that donghyuck and him had kissed confused him.

 

“what do you mean,”

 

donghyuck seemed to wince, thinking back to the what had just happened, “he was stroking my cheeks… comforting me and it just felt right,” he started to sob harder, “I'm fucking trash, I don't deserve any of you. I didn't even ask him! I kissed my best friend without his consent,”

 

renjun wanted to tell donghyuck that jeno probably didn't mind but exposing jeno like this wasn't the best idea so he just let donghyuck cry into his arms. besides, he didn't want donghyuck to think that he could just kiss jeno whenever he wanted to.

 

“I don't wanna lose you two too. don't leave me. don't leave me,” he repeated strings of “don't leave me” like a mantra.

 

“we're never leaving you baby,” jaemin said, “no matter what, we will always love you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today I'm gonna be posting a johnten oneshot as a christmas present ig? I hope you guys will be able to read it ajdja


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: goldenhyucks  
> cc: curiouscat.me/goldenhyucks

jeno woke up the next morning with his earphones in, his phone playing the playlist he would always listen to when things were too much. his eyes were swollen from all the crying but that wasn't something that couldn't be fixed.

 

he yawned. emotions were useless, there was no point wallowing in self pity, it wasn't going to resolve anything. he moved to the bathroom, almost robotically.

 

it was a routine at this point, being in a constant tug of war with his emotions. either not feeling them at all, or being overwhelmed. he hopes no one noticed because he would hate being a burden to others.

 

jeno washed his face thorougly, eliminating any trace that showed that his life was anything less than perfect. he didn't bother changing his clothes, after all he lived with those boys, and decided to head to the kitchen.

 

as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, a hand grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him into a room. he probably would have had a heart attack, if it wasn't for the familiar voice that came soon after. “jeno. you need to talk to donghyuck. now,” jaemin smiled sweetly before walking out of the room (which jeno now realises is jaemin and renjun's) with his boyfriend, leaving a slightly bewildered jeno standing there with his mouth wide open.

 

“hey…” donghyuck’s faint voice called.

 

“hi,” jeno replied. this was awkward, but what was he expecting, people don't usually kiss their friends - sober at least - let alone their  _ best  _ friends. it was against the best friend protocol or something.

 

jeno breathed in working himself up to say two simple words that to him just seemed so complicated. “i'm sorry,” the two boys said simultaneously.

 

“what? why are  _ you _ sorry?” donghyuck all but screamed.

 

jeno was confused to say the least, “you were emotionally vulnerable! I should’ve stopped you,”

 

“jeno. I kissed you without consent. I don't even know why I did it. I guess I just miss having  _ someone _ ,” jeno smiled at donghyuck. perhaps it was right that donghyuck was blaming himself, but that didn't seem to get through jeno's head. his adoration for the younger, clouding any rationality.

 

“I let you kiss me,” the elder grabbed donghyuck’s hands, holding them in his own, “lee donghyuck. when will you learn that as long as you're happy and ok, I'm happy too. if that made you feel better than do it again, I don't mind. just don't go through this alone, ok?”

 

donghyuck tilted his head to the side. there was nothing but sincerity in jeno's eyes. “ok. jeno, you know I would never feel any kind of romantic attraction to you so don't worry,” jeno felt those words stab at his heart. he was expecting it, but that didn't stop the words from hurting. the younger hugged jeno, burying his head in the latter's arms, “I don't deserve you. I don't deserve you at all,”

 

_ you do, duckie. _

 

they're only seventeen, feelings were still confusing and hard to deal with. mistakes are bound to be made, but that's what makes you a teenager right? it's all part of growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that this is set in 2017 which is why the ages are different !


	12. day off: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @goldenhyucks  
> curiouscat: curiouscat.me/goldenhyucks

the sounds of pans clattering woke jeno up. he felt the urgent need to decapitate whoever was making that awful racket.

 

“park jisung why did you do that!” the boy smiled, recognising the voice.

 

“I'm sorry donghyuck, I thought I could do it,”

 

“you're so stupid Jesus Christ. chenle why are you not babysitting your boyfriend,”

 

“I'm his boyfriend, not his babysitter,” chenle replied.

 

“it's the same thing!” jeno snickered at that, hearing other voices do the same. he yawned, stretching his arms in an attempt to wake his body up again.

 

jeno put on his best angry face and marched to the kitchen. “why are you guys making so much noise!”

 

the boys in the kitchen jumped at the sudden exclamation. “jeno! don't do that,” jaemin said as he popped out of nowhere, “anyways we were making lunch,”

 

jeno’s eyes widened. how long had he slept? “lunch?”

 

“yeah, you were so tired yesterday so we let you sleep in. don't worry, we have a day of,”

 

_ a day off.  _ that sounded nice - really nice actually. they hadn't had one in ages.

 

“so, we were thinking of going out? you know, as a group. I miss the times when we were smrookies and we hung out so often just as friends and not nct members,” jaemin continued.

 

“hey,” renjun slapped jaemin softly, “I wasn't there back then, it couldn't of been  _ that _ great,”

 

jeno heard donghyuck snort and mutter “that was what made it so great” earning some soft giggles and an angry glare in return.

 

“anyways jeno, cook with us and then we can go out and maybe bring the food with us and have a picnic?” jisung suggested enthusiastically. jisung may be really thin but everyone knew how much he loved food.

 

the elder nodded, showing off his signature smile.

 

“let's make the most delicious food ever!” chenle squealed.

 

“you mean let's watch jaemin make the most delicious food ever because God knows you can't cook,” renjun scoffed.

 

“can too!”

 

the youngest scrunched his nose adorably, stroking his boyfriend’s hair, “you really can't cook lele,”

 

the sun was shining through the window of their kitchen and his favourite people were standing right in front of him. it was crazy how much he had missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys ! I'm really sick atm ): I've got a bunch of prewritten chapters but I wanted to let you guys know that I won't be able to write as much (also bc school's starting soon)
> 
> anyways I want to interact with you guys more, so send in some ccs (if you want to😔👉👈) about literally anything!
> 
> curiouscat.me/goldenhyucks


	13. day off: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm really busy with school so I don't have time to write much ):

they were at the han river. maybe it was because it was a working day, but the river was almost completely deserted which meant that they had it all to themselves and could do whatever they wanted.

 

right now, the sun shone, bathing everything in it's golden glow. there was something about the way the sun shined that made everything all the more beautiful.

 

the six boys were sitting along the edge of the river a smile on each of their faces. “do you guys remember when we were trainees and we used to play football here with the older guys?” it was jisung who had spoken. everyone nodded in response - except for renjun and chenle of course.

 

“you know. I regret not coming to Korea before. you guys have all these memories that me and lele aren't part of,” renjun said, looking down at the ground. chenle nodded, his lips trapped between his own teeth.

 

“it's ok. you're part of our memories now,” jaemin said. he leaned in to give renjun a short peck on the lips.

 

“nana! we're in public,” the older boy’s face was beetroot red and his eyes were wide.

 

“relax baby. no one's here,” jaemin was as flirtatious as ever, even adding a wink in the midst.

 

jeno smiled sweetly at them. cute. “hey, how about we play football? for old time’s sake,”

 

“we didn't bring a ball idiot,” replied donghyuck who had his arms wrapped around jeno's larger body.

 

“we can go buy one, I'm sure one of these shops sell some,” the six boy nodded and chenle and jisung stood up. they told the others that they would but a ball and in the meantime they should set up the picnic.

 

“food!” donghyuck shouted earning a judging glance from jaemin. the former shrugged it off and decided to begin unpacking the food.

 

“who made the cheese cake?” donghyuck was smiling widely. jeno raised his hand slowly, “oh my gosh thank you,” the elder nodded as if to say you're welcome. he knew it was donghyuck’s favourite desert, which was why he made it. he felt a pair of sort lips press against his cheek. donghyuck had just kissed his cheek.

 

of course the elder knew he was being an idiot, after all, donghyuck kissed everyone, but that didn't stop him from feeling tingles in the place donghyuck's lips had just left.

 

“you're the best jeno,” the younger winked as he said that - the action sending butterflies to jeno's stomach.

 

“of course I am,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I forgot to mention that ik jaemin was on hiatus but I love him so he's in this anyways


	14. the second kiss

the worst part of their day is usually the dance practise - so days like this where they had to practise from early in the morning to late at night were the worst. jeno wanted nothing more than to get into his bed and let sleep take over him.

 

he dragged himself to the shower, to wash off all the grime and sweat he had accumulated over day. the hot water hit his body, filling him with a sense of calm.

 

today had gone well, better than any of their dance practises had been in a while. donghyuck and mark hadn't spared each other a glance but it was better than whatever the hell was going on before.

 

but something had happened which both confused jeno and excited him. nearing the end, donghyuck and jeno were curled up on the floor, taking a break. donghyuck had stared up at jeno, or rather, his lips, with a confused expression on his face. his eyebrows were knitted adorably and the older could've sworn he was going to kiss him. jeno smiled to himself thinking of the possibility that donghyuck was gaining feelings for him too.

 

one could dream.

 

jeno hurriedly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, going into his room to change into his pyjamas. he crawled into bed, not bothering with his hair or his usual skin care routine, when the door creaked open.

 

a head with bright red hair peeked into the room, before entering. he moved to the bed, getting in with no sign of hesitation.

 

“hyuck?” jeno asked, half asleep.

 

“shush jeno,” he was in his bed now, an arm wrapped around jeno. the latter turned around and wrapped his arm around the younger, too.

 

whether it was because he was too tired to realise what he was doing, or something else, donghyuck found himself kissing jeno once again.

 

“good night jen,”

 

jeno was whipped, if his accelerated heart beat was anything go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my life's kind of a mess rn so I'm sorry for updating so late. i wrote a couple chapters today though so I should be back to regulate updates !!
> 
> twitter: goldenhyucks  
> cc: curiouscat.me/goldenhyucks


End file.
